


handmade miracles

by wingsaloof



Category: HANAMI Company
Genre: 5 Times, Birthday Presents, Confessions, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: There's so many gifts a broke guy can give.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnnybat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnybat/gifts).



> hiya! [hanami company](https://twitter.com/hanamicompany) is an a3-based original project, and we're releasing Official Stuff soon (you don't need to know shit about a3 to get into it, come in)
> 
> [hideaki](https://twitter.com/kinoki0527) is a cranky neet who's bad at communication and my contribution to the project. [mitsuki](https://twitter.com/Koizumi_Tsuki) is a sweet part-time maid addicted to pr*cure and belongs to my dear john, whose ao3 profile you can find... right here. in the notes.
> 
> happy birthday mitsu :3c

“Hey, Koizumi. Happy birthday.”

Hideaki approached him after dinner, the taste of the cake’s icing still lingering in Mitsuki’s mouth. In one hand, a fistful of strips of paper, albeit a little scrunched. Before the birthday boy could reply or ask anything about it, he spoke up again.

“Listen, it’s obvious that I can’t give you anything fancy, so I’ve decided to do this.” He handed the coupons (or that’s how they were identified, at least) over. There were five slips, all worth ‘one wish’, according to Hideaki’s neat handwriting. “Just use it wisely.”

“Wow…” Mitsuki sighed in admiration, eyes shining as he analysed each ticket. “Thank you so much, Hide-kun!”

“You’re welco— Hey, don’t jump on me!—”

* * *

“I have to think long and hard about it…”

There was a bunch of things for Mitsuki to take into consideration regarding the coupons. Five wishes that Hideaki would comply to, without complaints. They had to be used in very, very special moments. 

Or those were his plans until he burst into room 105.

“Hide-kun, please, I need your help, you have to save me, you’re the only one who can—”

“Slow down.” Unfazed, he looked up from the book on his lap. “What happened?”

“I need someone to go through the script with me. I just found out Yuzo-san is dropping by tomorrow, and I need to check on my grasp of the character, but I still don’t have all of the script down, and I…”

“What about your troupe? Can’t they go to practice?”

“Jiichiro-san is at work, Kanon-chan is over at her girlfriend’s, I really don’t want to know what Ara-kun is doing locked up inside his room, and Shikkun and Rimika-kun are on a study date. Before this, I’ve even checked in with Katsumin, but he has an appointment, and then I… I…”

Of course, he ran out of breath. In the meanwhile, Hideaki slid out from under his blankets, getting out of bed, glasses and book put away. 

“Anyway!” Mitsuki started over, trying one more time. “I need your help. Practice with me.”

“What if I also have something to do soon?”

“Don’t come at me with that, Hide-kun. Here, I’ll use a coupon. You can’t deny my request now, right?”

His smile was triumphant as Hideaki admitted defeat, picking his glasses up and asking for a copy of the script. “What’s your role? I’m not sure I can keep up with all roles, but…”

“Don’t worry! It’s a sort of parody of medical dramas. I’m a nurse who is afraid of needles and blood!”

“... It’s very fitting for you to act in a hospital setting.”

“Right? I even brought some uniforms from my family’s clinic as references for Mimori-chan.”

“That’s cool.”

“... Hey, want me to wear it while we practice?”

“Just get me the damn script.”

* * *

“How did it go?” 

Mitsuki almost flinched at the sudden question, coming from behind him as he crossed the hallway, eager to get to his room and change into comfortable clothes. He had just gotten back from work and Hideaki had been trailing before him since Horse knows when, finally speaking up after being solemnly ignored for a couple minutes. You can’t blame Mitsuki for not noticing him, though…

“Damn, Koizumi, it’s just me.” He clicked his tongue before asking one more time. “So, how did practice go? It was today, right? I didn’t hear from you, so I thought I should check on you... or something like that.”

… you can totally blame him for making Mitsuki’s heart skip like that, though. It wasn’t his intention, the boy was aware, but he couldn’t help it! Those small displays of attention? No, worrying? Anyway, signs of kindness from Hideaki were sparse and quiet, but enough to send poor Mitsuki over the moon.

Oh, yeah, he should thank him.

“S- Sorry, Hide-kun! I was a bit distracted.” He giggled. “You really were a lifesaver! Everything went just fine and I even got a compliment!”

“Cool. Congratu—”

“So that’s why I need to pay you back! I was going to invite you over after I settled down, but today we got some extra leftovers from the event we held yesterday, and I was thinking of watching something while binging on it. What do you think?”

“What do you want to watch?”

“It’s your turn to pick! I’ll watch anything you want to!”

Little did he know, those words were his demise.

Pillows thrown away in a dark room, snack wraps littering the floor. Hideaki chuckled at the screen while Mitsuki hid behind him, trying to find some solace in a bed too small for two people. The screams echoed as the unidentified murdered slashed down his weapon through the victim’s body, calling for the help of a detective who would arrive too late to the scene. 

“How can you laugh at that?” Mitsuki accused from under the sheets.

“I’m not laughing at the movie, I’m laughing at you. It’s just a movie, chill.”

“Are you really telling me to chill at the sight of a woman being murdered in cold blood?”

“Come on, it’s not even that graphic. You can’t even see the knife going in—” At this point, Mitsuki covered his ears and started singing loudly, pretending he couldn’t hear any gory descriptions. Ignoring his childish reaction, Hideaki kept watching the movie. “What are you going to do if you have to act in a play like this someday?”

“As if Midday would put on a serious murder mystery! At best, we’ll probably do something like Detective Conan.”

“People die in Conan, you know.”

“But not as often! Anyway, can we change the movie?” He tugged into Hideaki’s sleeve, trying to pull his attention away from the television. “Just choose something lighter. A movie where I don’t need to hear a woman agonizing.”

“The scene is already over.”

“But what if he’s a serial killer?! You don’t know when he will attack again!”

“I’ve watched this movie before…”

By the time Hideaki was still trying to reason with him, Mitsuki had already crawled over to his desk, retrieving a slip of paper from the top drawer. 

“Please, Hide-kun.” 

“Are you really going to waste a coupon on that?”

“If that’ll make you change the movie.”

“You’re too soft.” Despite his words, the screen was already displaying the streaming service’s homepage. “As compensation, share those cookies you’re having with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this was supposed to come out on july 9th. im so sorry, happy super late birthday, john. thanks for everything so far
> 
> anyway, here's wonderwall
> 
> cw for some dysphoria and self hatred (neither is actually strong, i can assure)

With a cool head and clear thoughts, Mitsuki breathed in while counting his coupons over and over. He had spent almost half of them on impulse, in frivolous moments, and in two days! The plan was to have it last until the end of the year, at the very least! Yet, it wasn’t even September, and the slips were down to three. Three chances to get whatever he wants. Three chances to get closer to Hide-kun…

If he had let his heart get to his brain, he would have spent all of it at once to get five kisses, because, well, wasn’t that the most logical thing to do? Anyone would have done that.

… That wouldn’t feel right, though. Not only because that’s douchey and a little manipulative, but like. Would Hideaki like it that way? Mitsuki wanted to do it in a way where both of them would enjoy the situation. In other words, he had to find ways to make his crush like him back… which is easier said than done. He had a whole map of situations planned out, which would culminate in a breathtaking kiss at the end of a romantic date on Christmas Eve, with snow making them cuddle closer, while the faint light of the decorations shined on them. That would be the perfect outcome!

But by ticket three, they already would have shared parfaits and played co-op on an arcade date. Instead, they practiced for hours and watched movies, which still was better than nothing, yet…

“I have to change my course of action.”

Café Cure-Cure was a business full of innovation, or so that’s how they boasted themselves. In short, their main selling point was trying to keep things fresh, having seasonal menus and special events every month. Besides the maids’ services, the quality of their food was their pride, to the point where people would come for it instead of the pretty people in cute uniforms. With Summer in full swing, their current lineup was full of fruits and ice-cream, and the mega parfait was to die for — especially since, for an extra charge, you could share it with a maid of your choice! 

In other words, the plan was getting Hideaki to go to the café, where they would share a mega parfait. If he didn’t want to go, Mitsuki would use a coupon and offer the parfait on the house; if the problem was the food, then that’s where the ticket comes in. Either way, it felt like he had his bases covered; all that was left was the invite itself!

“Hey, Hide-kun!” This time, he made sure to knock before peeking into the room. Like last time, Hideaki was on his bed, albeit with a handheld video game instead of a book. Upon his approval (expressed by a nod), Mitsuki came in. “Did I tell you our new menu is already available? There’s milkshakes, parfaits and refreshers! Want to check it out?”

The coupon was folded inside his pocket, his hand already reaching in to get it. That’s where usually he has to insist a little, but this time, to cut back on that banter, he can just present it—

“Sure, when is your shift tomorrow?”

“Sorry?”

“When is your shift? I can go when it’s about to end, and then we come back together.”

Was it supposed to go that easily?

No, that wasn’t possible, it was going _too_ easily. Hideaki showed up some moments after six o’clock, in not-so-casual clothing, Mitsuki noticed; a button-up, short-sleeved white shirt, paired with khaki pants and decent-looking sneakers. For someone as low effort as him, that sure would qualify as “dressing up”, though he passed it off as his roommate’s meddling — ‘Tachibana wouldn’t let me go out until I was acceptable’, in his words. He giggled, thinking of Hideaki being reprimanded by using his perpetual hoodies, even in Summer.

“What are you having?”

“Do you have any suggestions?”

Mitsuki rocked back on his heels, tapping on the notepad with his pencil. There it was, a key opportunity to present the mega parfait, which Hideaki wouldn’t be able to finish off by himself. The only drawback was its price, not to mention the extra charge, but they could work around that… if necessary, he’d pay from his own pocket to cover for a client.

“There’s our special dessert… It’s the mega parfait!” He flipped the pages on the menu, landing on a colorful display of the delicacy. “I know it looks gigantic, but… if you like it, we can share it! That’s a feature we have for this dish, you can share with a maid—”

“... For an extra fee, huh?” 

“Well, we live in a capitalist society… In any case, I can pay for it! Don’t mind it, because if you complain, I’ll use a coupon!”

“You don’t need to do that.” He opened his wallet, checking the contents. “I have enough for it. Get me one of those, you must be hungry after working all day long.”

The command given to all maids was “don’t eat more than a third of the parfait”, otherwise they would be too full to eat with other clients later. Mitsuki, being the good employee he was, ignored that order and started to stuff his face with fruits and whipped cream. It was only the second time someone ordered that today, and he was about to go home, so there would be no problem, right? No one would be worried if he had dinner later than usual that night. Across the table, Hideaki seemed to take bigger pleasure in seeing Mitsuki attacking the dessert, while having brief spoonfuls himself, taking his time to taste it. The maid in question pretended to not notice his stare, despite his loud heartbeat proving the opposite.

“Micchan, you can go to the changing room after you’re done with that!”

“Roger!” He replied over the half-empty glass.

“You can finish it off if you want to. I don’t think I’ll be able to have dinner after this…” 

“Come on, have a bit more while I change out.”

“I still have to walk home, you know? Is your plan to leave me unable to move, so I have to spend more money here?”

“If you’re feeling up to it.” Mitsuki stood up, wiping the cream off the corner of his mouth. “Though I won’t be receiving a commission since I’m already off, so let’s do it next time.”

By the time they were out of the building, the moon was already peeking at them from between the clouds. The rainy season has already passed, but there hasn’t been any clear nights lately, Hideaki mused. Mitsuki’s thoughts were closer to him than the night sky, though — over the course of the last year, it wasn’t exactly rare for the two of them to hang out together, but usually they held movie nights or gaming raids. Going outside, as depressing as that sounded, was a whole different thing… especially when Hideaki had (been) dressed up just for this. It’s not like they did a lot of stuff, but at the same time… They just had a snack together, nothing to fret over. Actually, he was the one who just stuffed his mouth while Hideaki watched, without making more than a couple comments.

Something felt a little weird, a little off. Mitsuki couldn’t tell if it was with his friend, with the whole situation or with himself.

God, he was such an idiot.

“Are you tired?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, you look tired. You did walk around all day long… and had the biggest part of that parfait…”

Of course he noticed the ridiculous amount of food he had gobbled in… It would be impossible to not do it when Hideaki was staring at him like that earlier. Stupid as he was, he thought it was cute, that he was finally paying attention to him, but no, of course not! If anything, he probably was disgusted by that display of savageness.

“Oh, no, I’m super fine! Nothing to worry about. It’s like you said, I walked around a lot.”

“At least tomorrow is your day off, right?”

… Since when did he know about his schedule? Did Mitsuki himself mentioned it earlier, or?

“Tomorrow is a Thursday, right? And you’re usually home, so I assumed that.”

“Yeah, you’ve got it right.”

“Got any plans?”

Once again, his heart skipped a beat. Was that… an invite… for a… da—

“If not, then lucky, you can sleep all day long.”

Of course it wasn’t. There was no chance that would happen, not at all. That was way too hopeful from him. Curse his stupid, romance-filled mind. He should just take the advice and sleep it away. 

* * *

It’s so easy to disconsider everything else when one small thing happens. 

To hell with “course of action”. He was just seeing too much in simple actions, all these coupons were a way for Hideaki to be polite, since he couldn’t afford a gift like everyone else. It’s not like Mitsuki was special… that was just his way of not feeling useless.

It was like he had taken a hammer to the abdomen, and then another one to his back. Curled up around his blanket, Mitsuki shivered — that sure explained the sudden mood swing last night. Curse that thing inside of his belly. Curse the way it spasmed around his organs, curse how it made him feel painful and overly sensitive, both physically and mentally. Even though he had taken some medicine, it didn’t feel like it was going away anytime soon. The blinds were down and Kanon had left some soft drinks, chocolate and medicine to make him feel better, but he had no strength to reach out for it. It felt terrible, all of it, but at the same time, it was a reasonable punishment for his actions last night.

Even the thought of turning around feels terrible, the lumps on his chest dragging their weight with every movement he did. And damn, they were heavy. Well, it’s not like the rest of him was any lighter, but at least it was a weight he could bear to carry on most days. His phone buzzed somewhere between the sheets — it better not be someone from work, for fuck’s sake — and the noise made him want to smash it to pieces against the wall. Of course, he had no strength for that right now, but maybe when that headache stopped punching the insides of his skull. Maybe then, he’d have his revenge against that shitty mobile. 

For now, just shut up! 

That was what he would have liked to scream, but the actual result was closer to a guttural groan. At least it worked, the buzzing coming to a halt. One less background annoyance, some power regained. The nightstand felt like it was a mile away, Mitsuki’s hands reaching for the pills that went down by themselves, the drinks still untouched. After a couple minutes, the headache seemed to start subsidizing, giving the boy enough to look at his phone without feeling like his eyes were burning. 

The clock told him it was past two in the afternoon, and there was a _ton_ of notifications, as expected. A missed call from a workmate (c’mon, I told you it’s my day off), the Hanami group chat going off as always (Director has locked it for the next hour, so something _definitely_ happened), a couple of worried texts from Kanon (bless her soul), some others from his family asking about his day (why don’t they just set up a group?) and a few from Hideaki.

God, he’s going to throw up on his sheets. 

Even before he picked up acting, Mitsuki always had a little of a dramatic streak, he had to admit, but that was no exaggeration. His intestines churned around just a little from seeing the contact name, and he hasn’t even gotten to the actual messages yet—

10:04.

“are you up?”

“Nanao-san told me to keep an eye on you”

“what’s going on”

10:19.

“I mean, I’m not checking on you just because she told me, but it was out of the blue so I got concerned”

13:26.

“... damn, you really decided to sleep all day long”

13:31.

“anyway, if you need anything (food, drinks, whatever) just hmu, I’ll be at the lobby probably”

13:40.

“uh...”

“you were oddly quiet yesterday but I didn’t notice there was something going on”

“Im sorry”

“?”

13:45.

“anyway, (again) I hope you feel better soon”

14:04.

“shit, this is really embarrassing”

14:15.

“COME ON I can see you’ve read it at least tell me if you’re okay”

“please, koizumi”

Shit, that _really_ is super embarrassing. Especially the part where Mitsuki’s eyes are watering up. Fuck his hormones and all their “oversensitive” stuff. And fuck even more his anxiety, and his overthinking, and all of those things that insisted on screaming at him from the back of his brain. Before everything he wanted them to be, they were friends. _Best friends_ , if he dared to say so. Of course Hideaki cares for him. Even if it’s not in the intended way, he wouldn’t go out of his way for a mere acquaintance, unbothered as he always is. Akari even said about how he asked for help to think of a gift, to make it, the paper cuts on the fingers of a man who is used to dealing with much sturdier material. The movie and gaming nights, lazing around the backyard during Summer, watching each other from the backstage, mornings, afternoons and evenings blending into each other without them noticing, from sunrise to noon to many other things. The way Hideaki blushes easily when teased. The way he turns around just a little differently when it’s him coming through the hallway. The way he softens up, just a little, and he thinks Mitsuki hasn’t noticed.

Maybe just the fact they were able to open up to each other.

Mitsuki Koizumi, you’re an idiot, indeed.

14:18.

“please come to my room”

  


Barely managing to emerge from the blanket cocoon, Mitsuki groaned one more time as light poured in from outside, hoping it wouldn’t expose his bloated face. 

“I’m coming in, what happened— Wait, did you cry?” The exasperation in Hideaki’s voice was barely concealed, but at least he was mindful enough to not slam the door (that bitchy headache was threatening a comeback). “Are you sick or is it…?”

Mitsuki nodded, slowly sitting up. 

“Oh.” Unsure of what to do next, Hideaki started to think. “Do you want me to get some food, or water? Did you take any medicine?”

“My work table, second drawer, under the notebook. Get it and come up here.”

Doing as ordered, he stumbled for a second when noticing what was going on. Climbing up to Mitsuki’s bed, he handed the slip over.

“Are you really going to use a ticket right now?”

“Quiet.” He pushed it back. “Sit down.”

As soon as he settled in the free space, Mitsuki plopped down on Hideaki’s lap, blankets and everything else. Arms weakly resting around his waist, head nestled into the crook of his neck, feeling his skin burning increasingly hotter.

“Is this really going to make you feel better?”

“Quiet.” He breathed out, trying to relax. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

He could let himself act a little selfish today, couldn’t he?

* * *

“I was supposed to be the one who’s bad with feelings.”

“Hide-kun, just because you’re worse, it doesn’t mean I’m good by default.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I took some medicine before you came up, but I don’t think I’m going to eat anything before dinner. I feel heavy and bloated as hell, so much it hurts.”

“That… sucks.”

“You tell me.”

Mitsuki shuffled around, getting off from Hideaki’s lap. In silent agreement, he sat now between Hideaki’s legs, propped up. With blankets and Mitsuki’s arms around him, the heat should be insufferable by now, but there was no complaint to be made.

“I don’t think I need to ask how do you feel.”

“I think I’ve made myself very clear over the years, even with a couple setbacks.”

“You’re just a little clumsy.”

“You’re too serious. But that’s cool.”

“Is it?”

“I think it is.”

“That’s what really matters, then.”

“...”

“...”

“... We’re being awfully straightforward.”

“You have no idea how much I want to drop dead from shame right now.”

“Come on, Hide-kun. You weren’t fooling anyone for a good while.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I was ready to face it. I’m not very good with taking the lead, or even anything related to emotions.”

“You’re supposed to be the one bad with feelings.” Mitsuki echoed his teasing from earlier, looking Hideaki straight in the eyes. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Don’t apologize for that, you needed to rest. Still need.” He cleared his throat, closing his eyes. “I feel like I should say sorry for something too, I just don’t know what exactly. Probably for not being honest with everything, and for making you take all the initiative through the coupons...”

“So that was your intention?”

“No, I really wanted to do nice stuff for you. But Akari commented on that while we were making them, and then I couldn’t get it out of my head.”

“It was a great idea, she was right. Like always.”

“She’s always right.”

They laughed together, without letting go of each other’s warmth. Mitsuki really was a fool for thinking that this kind of stuff could have been planned, that romance could be a game of strategy. That could have worked for some people, but honestly? They’ve both spent too much time being emotionally stunned for this approach to work. Hideaki’s denial and their dancing around each other ruined his plans since day 1.

And you know, that was kind of okay, all’s well when it ends well. Except his uterus was starting to murder him slowly again, and he— they weren’t done yet.

“I still have a ticket.”

“And?”

“I should have done this since the beginning.”

Mitsuki leaned forward, pressing his lips against Hideaki’s. Hands on his shoulders moved up to his face, pressing with a delicate touch, while Hideaki’s hands pulled him closer by his hips. Really, why did he take so long to do that?

“You know, you didn’t need to use a ticket for that.”

“Then give me more of those next year.”

“I’m glad you liked your gift.” He chuckled, tucking the longer part of Mitsuki’s hair behind his ear.

“I really, really loved it. I love it.”

“... I love it too.”

And then, he kissed his embarrassment away.


End file.
